Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a digital device and, more particularly, to a digital device and a method for controlling the same without having to touch a digital screen of the digital device or without having to directly handle a control button, a control key, and so on, which are provided in the digital device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, smart device, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and so on, have been extensively provided to consumers.
Smart devices provide convenience to the users, such as enabling the user to use the smart devices even in a mobile state without any limitation in space. However, such unlimited usage may distract the users' attention, thereby causing accidents in worst cases. Moreover, in order to use the smart devices, the users are required to handle the device directly.
Meanwhile, in the related art digital devices, simple functions, such as listening to music, selecting songs, and making phone calls, could be executed without requiring the user to directly handle the smart device.
Nevertheless, when using the related art smart device, the user is inevitably required to undergo some inconvenience in order to execute the diverse functions of his (or her) smart device.